


Happy Birthday Minhyun!

by scarv



Series: [2Hyun] We Look at the Same Sky [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, happyminhyunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarv/pseuds/scarv
Summary: Happy Birthday Minhyunnie!!





	Happy Birthday Minhyun!

* * *

*sigh*

Jonghyun sighed for the umpteenth time that night. His hand still playing with his phone, twirling it around. He looked at his cell phone's screen again, it was already 12:47 AM KST. August 9th. Today is the birthday of one of his most dearly loved ones in the world, a man who for the past few years has always supported him, became a pillar and an anchor of Kim Jonghyun's life. Hwang Minhyun.

He threw his body on his bed. Minhyun's bed more precisely. He moved into Minhyun's room a few days after Minhyun went to his new dorm. Since the room was empty, the other Nu'est members decided to occupy it. Aron, Dongho, and Minki agreed to give the room to Jonghyun. During this time he shared a room with Minki, if Jonghyun moved into Minhyun's room, both of them can have their own room. Besides, the other members can not bear to see their leader who sometimes goes to enter Minhyun's room, sitting while contemplating, looking at the photos on Minhyun's desk, and reminiscing the time when Minhyun was still living with them.

Another reason, which more convinced for him, was it seems the three are afraid to make a mess and destroy Minhyun's room. Moreover, Dongho who in fact the messiest member at Nu'est. Dongho immediately shook his head, strongly rejecting when they offered Minhyun's room to him. While mumbling "I still want to live, that clean freak would kill me if he knows I'm staying in his room". Aron also refused with the reason he already has his own room, no need to move to someone else's room. Minki also agrees to kick Jonghyun out of their room, the _maknae_ was sure Minhyun won't be angry if their leader is the one who occupies his room. Minhyun will never be angry at Jonghyun, even though Jonghyun ruined his room. 

Well, in the end, Minhyun room still looks neat and clean until now, almost no change. Jonghyun didn't want to change the room even a bit. Everything still on their place, Jonghyun just bring some of his clothes to that room. No changing of Minhyun's room also could cure his longings a little. He also wants Minhyun to know that nothing will ever change from Nu'est, even though Minhyun must leave them, Minhyun's spot on Nu'est will always be there. Their feelings on Minhyun will still be the same. Minhyun will always be their lead vocal, Minhyun will always be their brother. Jonghyun's feelings for Minhyun will always be there too, his love for Minhyun would never disappear. He would always maintain those feelings for Minhyun, same as he maintains Minhyun's room. Keeping it the same, waiting for the real owner to come back.

*sigh*

He sighed again and nuzzled his head on the pillow. He steals another glance to his phone. Actually, he was hesitating, he wants to post a birthday greeting for Minhyun. It's a habit for him to always post a birthday greeting in the SNS if it was his members birthday. It was one of his ways to show them that he cares. But he didn't dare. He didn't want his post end up provoke unpleasant remarks, or bashing, either to Minhyun or to the other Nu'est members. He didn't want to see Minhyun being hurt again, like when the _akgae_ knew that Minhyun logs into Nu'est fan cafe. Minhyun's voice on the phone as he told him that problem sounded very sad at the time. Minhyun didn't even dare to say anything openly when Dongho had his birthday. Luckily, Dongho understood Minhyun's situation and didn't mind it.

The same thing happened with Jonghyun, several times, he really wanted to mention Minhyun's name in broadcast, but that name could only end at the tip of his tongue. Once he slipped, when he does a LieV with Aron _hyung_ , and he stopped immediately, he could only smile bitterly and say "ah yes .. he is not here, yes that is .." If you asked him, he didn't understand why this can be happened to them, why it be so hard to say their own brother's name. As if calling Minhyun's name is something forbidden.

Minki came to him yesterday evening.

_"Tomorrow is Minhyun's birthday ... Can I wish him a happy birthday Jonghyun-ah?"_

_Jonghyun did not know what answer he could give to Minki's question. He knows that Minki and others must be really want to congratulate Minhyun, so does he. But by phone was impossible, Wanna One members aren't allowed to own a mobile phone for the next few months. It remains a mystery to him how during this time Minhyun still able to call or send him a message sometimes. He didn't know whose phone Minhyun used, all those numbers definitely not Minhyun's._

_"Through what? SNS?" Minki just nodded slowly and gave a look 'is there another way to do it?' Jonghyun sighed. "I think it will be okay" He continued. "Just do it, after me though, so if it didn't end up well, just say you just do what I did, I can bear it. I don't want them to attack you, or even Min"_

_"Eish, just said you wanted to be the first person who gives him a Happy Birthday" Minki teased him, though Minki understood perfectly what Jonghyun meant._

_" Yah !!" He hit Minki's head while Minki just laughed more._

_"Yeah~ yeah~ I understand. So it's fine right?" Minki asked him again to make sure Jonghyun still didn't change his answer._

_Jonghyun nodded. "Oh.. Maybe it will be better if you use Min's current picture, the one after he joins Wanna One."_

_Maybe if they use Minhyun's current picture, it could muffle all those harsh comments from the akgae . He didn't want they accused Nu'est still couldn't move on from Minhyun's departure. He also didn't want they accused Nu'est tried to use Minhyun's fame on Wanna One to raise their own name.They would never do something like that. They will always support Minhyun wherever he was. If Minhyun can success with his current group, Nu'est also will be sincerely happy for him. They are working hard and fighting in their own place, with their own group. They just support each other. No one tried to ride the others to raise themselves. Both Minhyun and Nu'est W was really happy with what they have now._

_"Why?" Minki's question interrupts his train of thoughts. "Is it because he was really handsome and cool lately? That makes you become more whipped for him?" Minki teased him again. It's always fun to tease their leader._

_"MINKI!!!" Jonghyun was ready to land another hit to his maknae's head, but Minki was faster than Jonghyun. Minki already on his feet and flee._

* * *

The phone screen on his hand was on, there's a message from Minki in his Kakao Talk.

Uri Maknae: not yet?

Uri Maknae: jonghyun ah if you think this is dangerous, it's okay to cancel it

Uri Maknae: I'm sure Minhyun will understand

Uri Maknae: eish why it's so hard? we just want to post something for min! we aren't trying to blow up their dorm or ymc building (though the last one sounds very tempting) * devil emoji

Jonghyun laughed sadly reading the chat from Minki.

Onibugi: Haha

Onibugi: It sounds very tempting, but it's not polite Minki ah

Uri Maknae: so?

Jonghyun convinced himself

Onibugi: Okay. Soon

He opens his SNS account, chooses one of Minhyun's photos from the many photos that are on his cell phone, the other members won't let him alive and won't stop teasing Jonhyun if they see Jonghyun has a lot of Minhyun's photo on his phone. Finally, he picks Minhyun's photo profile for Wanna One.

**pockyjr Happy Birthday &.& *Camel emoji **

And he posted it. He does this every year, no need to change anything just because he scared of the  _akgae_. He only hopes that this simple post from him won't hurt anyone, including Minhyun.

An hour later Minki posts his own greeting for Minhyun on his SNS. As Jonghyun suggested, he chose one of Minhyun's teaser photos for Wanna One's Mini Album.

**glorypath Hwang Minyeo Happy Birthday *cake emoji**

* * *

**11:38 PM KST**

Jonghyun lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling in his room. He still could feel the happiness and excited feeling lingering on his heart. It was because of today, Nu'est-W did a shoot for a Weekly idol. Well, although this was another join guest with one of their _hoobae_ , Pristin, they said it was Pledis Family Special episode, Jonghyun still happy they could re-appear in Weekly Idol. Though maybe, he will be happier if they can come as Nu'est, as a Nu'est with Minhyun with them. Jonghyun shook his head quickly. It's okay. It will be fine, he believed that time will come one day. For now, he will try and fight as hard as he can to protect all those dreams, to maintain all those recognition from the public for Nu'est, until Minhyun come back to them. And when Minhyun returns home, OT5 can together achieve all those dreams.

_Minhyunnie_. His mind inevitably returned to the tall figure. That longing feeling comes back to his heart. Stronger than usual. Maybe because today is Minhyun's birthday. This is the first time in six years, he couldn't celebrate Minhyun's birthday on a person. Something was missing, of course. He sighed and picked up the phone on the desk next to his bed. Open his Kakao Talk, and tap Minhyun's name.

Onibugi: Minhyunnie~ my birthday boy, kekeke, how is your day? I hope you have an amazing one

Onibugi: Oh yeah, have you heard the news, today we're shooting for Weekly Idol, wish you were here with us Min~

Yes. it was a routine for Jonghyun to send a message to Minhyun, every single day. Although he himself knows Minhyun will never be able to read let alone reply to the messages because Minhyun isn't allowed to use his phone. Just a simple message which he really wished he could say it to Minhyun.

 

_How are you?_

_Don't forget to rest and eat, though I know you're very busy with your schedule._

_I see your teaser picture, you look very handsome Minhyun ah_

_Minhyunnie ~ Congratulations on your debut. You will always have our support._

 

And various other messages that he always send to Minhyun, even a very random message like

 

_Hey, there is a new cafe open near our dorm, let's go there together when you come back_

_No one wants to play games with me. I missed your "JR-ie" every time you barge into my room and whine to me for us to play together._

_You can say I'm weird, but I really want to hear your nagging when you forced us to clean the dorm_

_I saw a cute cat in the pet store when I got home from the agency, you will love it * attach a photo *_

_Do you remember you often sneak into sleep with me whenever you can not sleep? I miss your warmth Min_

 

So many messages he has written both in the message and chat box. And Jonghyun never expected a reply.

How surprised he was when he saw the words 'read' next to all those messages.

 

_Huh_? He frowned. Why is there someone who opened and read all those messages on Minhyun's phone? And his eyes got more widened when he saw 'Optimus Hwang is typing..'

_What?!_

 

Optimus Hwang : my bugiiiiii~ jonghyunnie~ i got my phone back!! yassssss!

Optimus Hwang : just for tonight tho, i beg one of the staff _noona_ to give me back my phone

Optimus Hwang : i told her, this is my birthday, i need to call _umma_ , kekekeke, but _umma_ won't answer me if she didn't know whose number is that

Optimus Hwang : and yes! i got it!! *cheers for hwang emperor kekeke

 

Jonghyun still stunned when he saw all those chats come to his phone.

 

Optimus Hwang : are you asleep already jonghyun ah?

Optimus Hwang : i miss you a lot *crying emoji

Onibugi : Minhyunnie?

Without his realized, he already typed that word and hit the send button.

Optimus Hwang : oh! you still awake! it's me! wait, i'll call you, okay?

He still tried to digest what Minhyun writing when suddenly his phone was ringing. An incoming call comes from Minhyun. That wasn't a usual incoming call, it was a request to video call. It seems Minhyun really want to prove that it was really himself who use the phone. He slides his phone and answers it. There he is. Appear a face which he missed so much on his screen. A handsome face which he could only see on television or picture.

 

'Onibugiiiii~ Jonghyunniieeee' There was a big smile plastered on Minhyun's face and he waved to the camera happily.

'Hyung! Is that Jonghyun hyung?!' Then suddenly appear Jaehwan's face on the screen, follow by Guanlin, Jihoon and Woojin. 

'Hyuuuung!! We missed youuu!!' 

'Jonghyun hyunnng!!'

There was a lot of noise since all of them try to talk at the same time, Jonghyun just chuckled a little.

'Yah! Yah! Go away!!' Minhyun tried to dismiss those kids. 'I want to talk with Jonghyunnie, shoo shoo'

'Ah hyung so stingy!! We want to talk with Jonghyun hyung too'

'Then go get your own phone!' Minhyun stuck out his tongue then he turns to see Jonghyun again. 'Wait a minute, I will looking for another spot, I need to move away from these kids'

'Ah hyunng' Someone whined at the back.

Then Minhyun's face disappears from the screen. 'Don't you dare follow me'

Jonghyun only can laugh. Still wondering, what kind of mess he just witnessed.

After some times, Minhyun's face re-appear on his screen. Jonghyun could see Minhyun was sit near the staircase in their dorm.

'Finally~' Minhyun smiled.

Jonghyun chuckled. "Hey~" Jonghyun greet him. "You were so cruel, those poor kids"

'Yah! Why are you on their side, I got this phone with a lot of hard work. The staff doesn't even charge my phone, it was empty, I need to wait and charge it first.' Minhyun made an annoying face. 'Besides, I really want to talk with you alone, it has been some time. I miss you so much Jonghyunniee~' a happy smile never left Minhyun's face since the first time Jonghyun answered his phone call. He is sure, the same happy smile also plastered on his own face.  

"What did you do? how can you get that phone? Huh?" 

'Hehe.. I beg one of the staff _noona_ , I told her I need to call _umma_ , using my own number, or _umma_ will never answer me'

"Geez youu.." Jonghyun shook his head. "Then, have you call  _eomeoni_?"

"I did~ As soon as I can use this phone, I call _umma_ and  _appa_ , I also call my _noona_ " Minhyun grinned and make a V sign with his fingers.

"That's good. Oh, have you got the cake from us?" This afternoon, Jonghyun bought a birthday cake for Minhyun. He asked the bakery to send it to Minhyun's dorm since he definitely couldn't visit Minhyun, at least he still could send the cake.

Minhyun nodded happily. 'Yup!! I got it! Thank you bugiii~ I've eaten it with the other. Actually, they who finish my cake, huh!' Minhyun pouted a little.

_Cute_. 

'Also thank you for that post on your SNS Jonghyunnie' another fond smile appear on Minhyun's face. 'I thought you won't say anything to me. I was really happy when I saw it. You even still remember that camel, hehe'

"Ah that was.." Jonghyun scratched his head. "That was so you know I would never forget what you ever said" That time they do a comparison between members and animals. Dongho as a white tiger, Aron as a jinho dog, he chooses a dinosaur, Ren as a Ren (lol), and Minhyun chooses a camel.

'Awww~ Cheesy Jonghyunnie~ kekeke'

"Yah!!" Jonghyun pouted a little. "By the way, happy birthday Min~ _Saranghae_ ~" Finally he could say that words to Minhyun. "I'm sorry, I know that my post already provoke other harsh comments from the _akgae_ "

Minhyun let out a big sighed. "I don't want to care about them. You're the one who asked me not to care or listen to all those _akgae_ "

"I know.. I just don't want you to be hurt again Minhyunnie"

'I think I will be more hurt if you didn't post anything to me, I still can bear all those comments. But if you stop caring for me, I will be broken. It will feel like you throw me away'

"Hush! Don't say something like that Min! It will never happen, I promise you" Deep inside his heart he felt so grateful he had the courage to post that birthday greeting. "Hey tell me how was your day!!" Jonghyun tried to brighten the heavy mood.

'Oh!!' Minhyun looks so excited again. 'Have you watch our VLive?' Jonghyun nodded his head and smiled. 'I never imagined they will give a surprise,kekeke....' And Minhyun started to talking more. About his birthday, his debut, his first concert with Wanna One, his schedule, and his new life. Jonghyun faithfully listens to them, he really missed that sweet voice talking again to him. He also felt so relieved seeing a smile on Minhyun's face when he talking about his members. Minhyun was really happy, like what he said on one of the broadcast. Minhyun already adapt to his new environment and Jonghyun really glad. Both of them spend the time talking about anything. Minhyun asked him about his shooting at Weekly idol, about his plan to have a comeback, and everything. Minhyun also didn't forget to ask about his Nu'est brothers.

Night's getting late, and drowsiness starts to attack them. Yawn. Both giggled when they realized they yawn at the same time.

"Go to sleep Minhyunnie, you're sleepy"

'Like you aren't?'

"Haha"

'But I still want to talk with you' Minhyun whined.

"Me too. But it's late Minhyunnie, you need to rest, I don't want you to get sick"

Minhyun nodded slowly and yawn again. 'Finee~ I will call you again when I could' Minhyun sighed. 'I really don't want to give my phone back to the staff _noona_ '

Jonghyun chuckled. "Nah~ I'm sure our hwang emperor have a thousand way to get the phone again"

'Of course, they could take away my phone, but they will never could send me away from you all, especially my dear onibugi'

"Cheesy" He blushed. "Okay, go to sleep Minhyunnie, tell the other I said hello"

'Okay'

"Good night Minhyunnie, once again Happy Birthday. I love you so much"

Minhyun squealed happily. 'Night Jonghyunnie, I also love you so much! Muach Muach Muach' Minhyun throws a flying kiss to him.

Jonghyun smiled and kissed him back.

'Bye~ Dream of me~'

 

They end the video call. A fond smile still tugged at his lips. He felt happy after talking with Minhyun again. He was almost asleep when his phone on the desk start buzzing over and over. At first, he intends to ignore it, but then he becomes more curious, who send him a lot of messages like that. He took his phone and slide the screen to unlock it.

Blushed. Jonghyun's face becomes really red. He really embarrassed. "Oh my god" He mumbled and hide his face under his pillow.

It was from Minhyun.

 

_I'm fine Jonghyunnie_

_I promise I will take a good care of myself, you don't need to worry_

_Haha, of course, I'm handsome, I'm Hwang Minyeo_

_Thank you Jonghyunnie~ I will always support you and the others too, hurry have a comeback, so we can meet on a broadcast_

_Oh? Is the cafe cozy? You have to treat me, okay?_

_JR-IEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Play with me!! Kekeke, drag Aron hyung to play with you_

_Don't let those kids destroy our dorm_

_Let's adopt a cute kitten when I'm back_

_I also miss your warmth Jonghyunnie *crying emoji, I'm so lonely here_

 

And there were still many other messages flood his phone. Minhyun answered each of his messages, one by one. Oh gosh. Jonghyun wants to bury himself right now.

 

Onibugi : Ya-Yah! Minhyunnie stop it

OptimusHwang : kekeke, nope, I will reply each of your messages

OptimusHwang : you're really cute bugiii

OptimusHwang : I will save this *heart emoji, it's showed how much you love me! *wink emoji

OptimusHwang : I'm melting~ kekeke

Onibugi : Minhyuuuunnnn! Oh my God, stop it! You embarrassed me! I won't do that ever again

OptimusHwang : what? no!! you can't stop! i forbid you to stop! if you stop that means you didn't love me anymore!

Onibugi : I will stop, night Minhyun, I'm going to sleep

OptimusHwang : bugiiiiiii

Onibugi : Go to sleep Minhyunnie, saranghae

Jonghyun put his phone away and cover himself with a blanket. Still embarrassed he closed his eyes and go to sleep. Will he stop sending all those messages to Minhyun. Well, of course not. It was one of his way to love Minhyun.

* * *

**Dorm Wanna One**

Jonghyun will never know. Minhyun was blushing as well when he read all those messages for the first time. He stunned and agape staring at his phone. Even his dongsaeng won't stop teasing him. He really didn't expect Jonghyun to be so sweet and send all those messages to him. He felt so loved. He smiled tenderly. Well, his dear onibugi always know how to make him fall in love, deeper and deeper.

Onibugi : Go to sleep Minhyunnie, saranghae

OptimusHwang : okay~ night jonghyunnie

OptimusHwang : promise me you won't stop, i love you so much *kiss emoji

OptimusHwang : thank you for everything

**\--END--**

* * *

thank you so much for reading this to the end

please love me and leave your comment, ^^

**Author's Note:**

> *gather another confidence to post this*
> 
> *rolls in*
> 
> I'm back!!! Ho ye ho ye!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHYUNNIE!!
> 
> i'm back with another 2hyun, actually, i already post this one (but on my mother language, bahasa) on my ffn account yesterday, since i write this in a hurry, my brain just can't work writing in english, lol
> 
> since i wasn't too lazy to translate this to english, so here it is!!! fluffy as usual, lol
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this, thank you reading this till the end  
> i'm sorry for any typo, and messy grammar, my english wasn't good and i haven't re check this, orz  
> i always expect your opinion and feedback
> 
> please please please love me and leave your comment for me (it will really make me happy ^^)  
> kudos and comment will really be appreciated *deep bow
> 
> once again, thank you so much!!!
> 
> also, cross posted this on my ffn account (on bahasa), and AFF
> 
> **by the way i got an idea that jonghyun keep sending all those messages from qiqi-sshi (minhyuun.tumblr.com), i hope you don't mind i use your 2hyun head canon to write this, if you mind please tell me, i will gladly take it down ^^


End file.
